


Of disco lights and paddy fields

by demi_saemsaem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, M/M, Other, baek is crazy, chen is just jongdae, villages, yeol is being a yoda peacemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_saemsaem/pseuds/demi_saemsaem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Chanyeol wishes to bake a cake; Baekhyun bought disco lights and Jongdae just a good dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of disco lights and paddy fields

Where Chanyeol wishes to bake a cake; Baekhyun bought disco lights and Jongdae just a good dancer.

 

Chanyeol orbits into his father’s _dream_ , abandoned his and dragged two of his best friends to play water instead of working. He knows he is not supposed to _do this_ as in scrubbing dirt out off a _stranger’s_ car and more cars and fillip up empty cans and basins with soap and water. He is obviously a man with an ambition.

_He even went to Paris and graduated with honor in one of the very elite pastry schools and dreaming from day by day with flour all over his face and also bit on his hand to open up his own bakery._

Not until he returned and Chanyeol’s dad forced him to wake up from his dream.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol is trying so hard to hide the mix of emotion which supposed to be plastered across his face. He feels betrayed and thought his dad just deceived him with some kind of conspiracy with his family. It happened right a week after Chanyeol landed from Paris to Korea. He discussed with his sister on how he is going to build up his bakery and was asking her about the loans needed to do so. Being as diligent as he always is, Chanyeol prepared all the documents required by the bank after few frequent visits and stressed out with everything. That’s when he realized, _it’s not easy to apply for a loan_. The bank needs a strong impression especially to give out such a big loan in such a small village like the place he’s currently living in.

So, when everything settled down and the documents are all ready to be sent to the bank, Chanyeol’s beloved dad called him to his room with a serious expression masked on his face. He started to recall if he did any mistakes and none of it seems logic enough to be considered as a mistake. _At the very least that’s what he thought._ So after few second of hesitating and wondering, Chanyeol walks to his dad’s room which quite far from his _since they lived in a traditional Korean house where wall made from bamboo sticks and woods instead of applying the modern trend of building a house like ‘zen” or whatever things came across it. It’s funny._ He needs to walk through the living room before meeting wthe view of a small garden with fountain in the middle of the house and passing by rooms and rooms before he could see the small wooden door carved with an old Korean saying on it. He knocked the door twice before walked into the room and is standing still like a _Statue of Liberty_ while lips sealed tight.

“You can sit Chanyeol.” And he quickly bends down little, crosses his long legs together and sits on the cold wooden floor. He took a small breath and play inhales exhales on his own count to calm himself down, brain thinking fast on what to explain if he _did_ any mistake while eyes seem to fail on staying still because Chanyeol is just so nervous to be called like this.

_His father never calls him to his room, especially not in the evening where he should goes out and meets with his circle of friends to drink tea instead of wanting to talk to his one and only son particularly with a name of Chanyeol._

“I wonder what did I do wrong this time, father?” Chanyeol cautiously asked while examining his dad’s expression. No frown, no smile – just nothing. And he becomes more and more nervous with the situation.

“I think – “ Chanyeol gulped few liters of his own saliva out of fear and is focusing hard on his dad’s words. He can’t think of anything or any valid excuses or simply his brain decided to retire from thinking at the exact moment. _Damn you rusty brain._

“I am going to die soon, Chanyeol. We live and we die.” Yes, he knows and the purpose of living is to enjoy one’s life and do whatever your heart asks to.

“You know Park Chanyeol, you’re the only light in my life because you’re my son and Yura is the flower, a very beautiful one and you came into my life with brighter confidence to boost my supposed to be a slow life. I love you so much and I’m aware of your dream to be a chef, a pastry chef or whatever chef you’ve been dreaming off since you were a little kid with chubby cheeks. Just remember this son, I love you beyond infinity and nothing can replace my love in your heart. I’m going to die soon since I’m already old and not young but I’m not bald. But my son - ” If Chanyeol were asked to be honest at times like this, he probably going to say his dad went insane and he can’t simply understand what he _is_ talking about. As Chanyeol keeps imagining words to say while decided not to listen to his dad extreme sappiness and philosophical moment, his dad dropped a bomb of burden and annoyance on his shoulder with only a statement that ruined everything Chanyeol had been dream off.

_“I want you to take over my car wash business.”_

Chanyeol’s heart sank deeper than Titanic that evening.

 

\--

 

It’s been two years since he took over his dad’s business of cleaning and washing and scrubbing and watering someone’s car. At first, Chanyeol went rebel and even swore not to return home. He took few bills away and rode his bike exactly five miles away from his home but a twenty year old Chanyeol went hungry and was surrounding by never-ending trees _since they lived in a small village._ But his heart says _you must keep fighting and being a chef is your dream_ and his stomach simply shouting a big no.

That is how he ended up returning to home the next day while promised to his dad to take over the business as long as he can eat mom’s homemade delicacies.

For the first few months, his sister worked as cashier or what Chanyeol labeled as _you got nothing to do at all_ kind of work because the business is moving so slow and only few people in this entire village own a car. He even wondered why did his father decided to open up such business when he knows very well that only few can afford to buy cars. He went mad after days of waiting to wash a car but none seem exist so he walked into his father room and said he had enough. Chanyeol once again, rode his bike and this time it was eight miles away from home and ultimately swore to himself he is going to get rid of the _Park_ name on him.

And again, Chanyeol is feeling hungry and he forgot to take along some cash.

 

 

 

_So he rode back to his home and told his father not to worry about the business and he will do something to make it alive._

 

_\--_

That’s how he met Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae.

They are the only two persons in his entire village to study in Berkeley. Funny thing was that, them both ended up to be a corn farmer and is working in paddy fields respectively.

Once upon a time, Chanyeol is walking around after declaring the _close_ sign on his business and in order to return to his lovely home, he needs to pass by few farms and paddy fields. As he enjoying the blue skies above and how cloud shadowing the sun so the weather is quite chill and light wind brushes up against the tips of his nose – Park Chanyeol heard voices. It’s very beautiful and addictive. But the scary thing was that, it didn’t come from one location but instead, Chanyeol heard it from all over the place. So he looked around only to find few scarecrows stuck on the paddy fields and lines of corn plants. It must be him hearing things again; he assured to himself and continues to walk away.

The next day at the exact time and second, he heard the voices again. It’s like the voices of angel being thrown away by God from heaven because _hey, angels don’t sing for free on earth, am I right?_

**Author's Note:**

> My first work and enjoy tehee


End file.
